


An Urgent Appointment

by deadlylampshades



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also zen lowkey roasts unknown, has like no spoilers, this is mild crack, unknown dyes his hair and zen is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/deadlylampshades
Summary: “It’s me. Mr Anon. I need an appointment.”Kai dropped her voice. “Absolutely. Come any time, I’ll arrange for someone to be there for you. The usual, yes?”“Yes,” Unknown replied. “And Kai?”“Yes?”“I trust you’ll be as discreet as you always are. You know the consequences if you are not.”“Of course, Sir.”
-Unknown goes to the hairdresser to redye his hair white and runs into the only other person in the world who'd come to an overpriced, noisy salon: Zen.





	

It was rare that Unknown ever looked in the mirror, preferring his natural 'bedhead' to anything he could style with copius amounts of hair gel, and perhaps it was this attitude that led him to scream at his reflection one morning when he saw the beginnings of his roots to show through the dyed white. The hairs stuck out like roses in a field of snow and he gasped.

“How did this happen?” he whispered to himself, as he ran his fingers through the peaks of red. “I was so careful for so long! I must have gotten too complacent...”

He unlocked his phone – his lockscreen was of an artistic puff of smoke. More than once one of his associates called him ‘hipster’, but if it was his mission to singlehandedly bring style to Mint Eye, then it was a cause he was prepared to die for. He swiped through his contracts until he found his way to ‘Kai –Discreet’.

A woman instantly answered and in a perky voice said: “Hiya! It’s Juli speaking! How can I help you?”

Unknown cringed internally. “I’d like to make an appointment. Urgently.”

“Well, we’re all booked up today, how does tomorrow at three sound to you-“

“It’s _urgent_. Money is no problem. Trust me, you can look on your books. I am an exceptional customer. My name is listed as Mr S Anon,” Unknown hissed, compulsively checking his reflection. The hairs really were _everywhere_. He wondered if he could pick them off individually.

“I’m afraid I can’t just cancel someone else-“ Juli began before she was interrupted again.

“Let me speak to Kai. She knows me.”

There was a brief scuffling as the phone switched hands. “Yes, it’s Kai?”

“It’s me. Mr Anon. I need an appointment.”

Kai dropped her voice. “Absolutely. Come any time, I’ll arrange for someone to be there for you. The usual, yes?”

“Yes,” Unknown replied. “And Kai?”

“Yes?”

“I trust you’ll be as discreet as you always are. You know the consequences if you are not.”

“Of course, Sir.”

*

Get It Up Hair Salon was designed for the modern day youth who had a party at five thirty and walked in at twenty past five. They promised speed, service and great gossip. The salon was a flurry of activity, and smelled of peach shampoo and shaving cream.

The second Unknown walked through the door, he was overwhelmed by the sheer _noise_ of the ten or so hairstylists all cheerfully chatting away to their clients. He yearned for his private room at the Mint Eye headquarters, where the only noises he had to listen to were hands on keyboards.

The hairdryers warmed his skin as he walked past them all, and to the private back room.

“Excuse me, sir? That’s a restricted area,” the woman who had to be Juli said as she blocked his path.

Unknown’s appearance turned heads however, and Kai saw him and rushed to intercept their conversation.

“No, no it’s okay,” Kai said. “He’s one of our prestige clients. Mr Anon, if you’d please walk through, I’ll be with you in a moment. Juli, get the white hair dye.”

Unknown suspiciously heard Juli mutter under her breath “ _I knew it wasn’t natural!”_ as she hurried away.

In the privacy of the back room, Unknown relaxed a little. This dyeing process was just part of his life, and while it was a hassle, there were a few enjoyments to have from it. For one, it gave him an opportunity to catch up on the latest celebrity news. Gel It Up’s clientele seemed to exclusively read the trashiest of tabloids, and it had become a guilty pleasure for him to find out the truth behind Echo Girl’s cupsize and who really wrote Christmas Nolan’s latest film.

He sat in the chair, and calmly closed as his eyes as Kai rinsed his hair – in perfect silence, as per their agreement.

“Mr Anon?” Kai began, her voice quivering.

It took a moment before Unknown remembered that was his alias. “Yes?” This was an irregularity he did not account for.

“I don’t question a lot of things about you, but this appointment was made in quite a rush.”

“It was,” Unknown said, highly cautious of where she was going with this conversation.

“Usually you have your private room to yourself, but because of the nature of today, we’ll be having a client in the chair next to you.” Kai said this in a rushed tone, as if anxious to get the words out. “You won’t have to speak to him or anything!”

Normally, this kind of behaviour would cause him to walk out without a second word but Unknown was feeling merciful. His hair was already wet, he already drove here and he already picked out the latest issue of _Warm!_. It would just be a waste to go home now. He was comfortable – indulgence was hard to come by at Mint Eye and he wasn’t so eager to simply drop it.

“It’s fine,” Unknown said, and left it at that.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief as she plugged in the hairdryer. “That’s wonderful to hear. Thank you for your understanding Mr Anon.”

Unknown nodded, eagerly reaching for the magazine, opening right to the main article.

He was far too engrossed in the debacle about Echo Girl to notice when the next client walked in, but when they had the _nerve_ to greet him, Unknown turned to stare at them. And he kept staring.

He was looking at the crimson eyes and perfect face of Hyun Ryu, the musical actor known as Zen, member of the RFA – the very organization he was struggling so hard to hack into again. He was close – so, so close...

But here was one of the members, in the flesh, sitting next to him, a smile on his face.

“H-hello,” Unknown said, sounding like a teenage schoolgirl, than an accomplished hacker.

“I see you’ve also booked the private room. It’s the greatest, honestly. If I walk in the main room, all the stylists fight over me and I wouldn’t want to cause a fuss,” Zen said.

So he _was_ as narcissistic as his file had said. The file Unknown had composed himself – about the man who was within a few feet of him. He knew _everything_ about Zen, from his blood type to his relationship with his family. But here he was: in front of him, and so _real_. It was impossible to wrap his head around.

Unknown turned his gaze down to his magazine, but wasn’t focusing on the words. He could _not_ let this opportunity pass by. He would have to surreptitiously ask Zen everything he could, but at the same time he could _not_ let himself be noticed. Unknown had to walk the tightrope of interest while avoiding outing himself as an enemy of RFA.  It would take ages to formulate the best questions, but he had such limited time. Where would he begin? He should ask about the one known as Luciel, of course, perhaps that would help his hacking endeavours – and fulfil his personal interest. Or was it better to find out more about Jumin Han? He was certainly influential. But didn’t the assistant Jaehee Kang have data on everyone? Perhaps if he could hack her personal emails he’d find out more important information. Of course, there was so much to consider-

“Is that the latest issue of _Warm!_?” Zen asked, breaking Unknown’s train of thoughts.

Unknown looked up at the white-haired actor. “Er. Yes, yes it is.”

“That’s me on the cover, you know?”

No. No. No, there was no way-

Unknown flipped over the magazine to see a pouting Zen on the cover with the headline “ _The Hottest New Actor on our Radar!”_

“That’s you?” Unknown replied weakly.

Zen smiled proudly as the hairdresser shampooed his scalp. “Yes it is. I know the photo is a little too pretty but the photographer insisted I had to have my hair loose. I assumed you recognized me which was why you seemed so stunned.”

Unknown mentally kicked himself. “Yes, that’s why. I am quite the fan!”   

“Such a fan you’re dyeing your hair the same shade as mine?” Zen laughed.

Unknown froze. “Er-“

“I’m just kidding. You’re an actor yourself, aren’t you? Are you shooting a music video or something? You’d look perfect in one of those emo bands my friend Yoosung listens to when no one is around.”

He immediately filed away the information that Yoosung listens to sad music for later analysis. Perhaps he is secretly lonely? This would definitely need further discussion with the members of Mint Eye. Unknown dragged his thoughts back to the present. Zen clearly had no sense of style – Unknown had a look he cultivated singlehandedly that represented the pain of his life in a manner so artistic it shocked and enchanted the world.

“No, I’m not in a band,” he replied sourly, and concentrated on the brushing of dye being applied to his head.

He barely had time to recover before Zen began to speak again, now not even hindered by the washing of his hair.

“That issue is really good,” he recommended. “I love reading them when I get the chance.”

“Do you have any other hobbies besides acting and working out?” Unknown dared to ask.

Zen barely gave it a second thought. “Well, I’m involved in the RFA. Have you heard of it? It’s a charity organization.”

“I thought that organization was no more,” Unknown said.

“We have a new party planner. She’s so great,” Zen said, smiling.

Ah yes, the girl. Unknown was _quite_ familiar with her. He didn’t like her either. She called him ‘creepy’. Truly, no one understood him or his style. Still, she’d learn to love it eventually. It was an acquired taste – like sushi.

“How’s the new party looking?” Unknown asked, casually flicking through another page of his magazine.

“It’s going to be amazing,” Zen said. “I just hope that trust fund jerk doesn’t bring that stupid furball.”

Ah yes, of course. The illustrious Jumin Han. Director of C&R. Has a fondness of cats that borders on alarming. “Trust fund jerk?”

Zen snorted. “Oh, don’t bother about him. I’m the real face of RFA.”

Kai nudged him to the side as she applied more dye, but Unknown didn’t move, far too wrapped up in this conversation. “Oh, so you’re the leader?”

“Well. No,” Zen said, looking sheepish. “My friend V is the leader.”

“That’s an interesting name.”

“A professional name, you know.” Zen said, stretching his arms out. “Where are you off to looking like that?”

“Oh, just around,” Unknown replied unhelpfully. “So, you were telling me about the RFA members? Are there more?”

Zen raised an eyebrow but did not protest. “There’s Jaehee, the jerk’s assistant. She deserves so much better, you know? And there’s Yoosung, who is a human disaster.”

...and what about Luciel? But Zen seemed to be done talking, and was staring at the cover of his magazine.

“I thought there was another member,” Unknown said.

Zen’s face fell. “Oh yes. Rika. She passed away two years ago. It’s been really difficult.”

No, not Rika! Luciel! Unknown wanted to shake the information out of Zen like he was a honeycomb and Unknown was the hungry bear. “I’m so sorry to hear that,” Unknown said, through gritted teeth. Kai began to wash the dye out of his hair, and he was thankful the sound of the water obscured Zen’s humming.

And then, finally, finally, Zen remembered Luciel. “Oh, and there’s 707. He’s an alien though. So you can understand why I’m basically the face of the organization. I’m actually here because of a new role I got! It’s a lead role. I’m quite excited-“

Unknown closed his eyes, and stopped listening. This entire experience was a waste of time. Zen wasn’t going to stop talking about his goddamn role, and now his one chance of reconnaissance was ruined. He didn’t even get to finish the article he was reading.

“Mr Anon? We’re almost done. I’ll just leave the dye for a few minutes,” Kai said, and left.

Good. The sooner he was out of here the better. Whatever, he didn’t need Zen. He could hack into the RFA just fine by himself. He did it before, didn’t he?

“Mr Anon?” Zen echoed. “That’s an interesting name.”

“Yes.” Unknown replied blankly.

Zen gasped. “You _are_ a celebrity, aren’t you! That’s why you’re here and undercover. You must be a famous star – is that why you know me? Are you a fan of my work?”

“Wait, no, that’s not what I am at all-“ Unknown began.

“Have you seen any of my shows?” Zen asked, almost jumping out of his chair. “That’s why you’re dressed so weirdly! You’re going to a shoot! Those are coloured contacts, aren’t they? Is it some sort of music video? Or a short film?”

“No, it’s a videogame,” Unknown replied dryly.

Zen hummed thoughtfully. “I’m more of a musical theatre actor myself.”

“As you’ve made it abundantly clear.” Unknown reopened his magazine but felt sick at the idea that it was Zen on the cover. Honestly how did the RFA not kick him out already?

Kai returned and Unknown thanked his (non-existent) lucky stars that he was almost done.

“What do you think?” Kai said, presenting a mirror before him. Unknown saw a sea of white locks. He ran a hand through them, and the tiny red hairs were gone. He felt a pang of something inside him. Like emotion, almost, but the mere thought of that would be ridiculous.

“Thank you, Kai,” Unknown nodded. He reached into his satchel and deposited a wad of rolled up cash on the table. Zen gasped.

Unknown stood up to leave and briefly looked at Zen. “Unfortunately for me, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Who exactly are you?” Zen asked.

“I’m no one,” Unknown replied as he walked out the door without another word.

 

But it wasn’t enough to obscure Zen’s final comment.

_“He is such a good actor! That was so dramatic! I wonder if he was on soap operas...”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was fun, hope you enjoyed!!  
> find me on tumblr @demandsofthequn


End file.
